Red Like Your Blood and the Roses on Your Grave
by BumblebeenGlaceon
Summary: During a battle Steve protects Natasha, and makes the ultimate sacrifice. Romanogers. Rated T for character death.


The man stood in front of Steve, the sounds of guns going off and explosions were around them. His shield was gone. He lost a little while ago when he had been knocked into a building his shield having flown out of his grasp not having been retrieved. Behind him was Natasha leaning on the side of the car dazed from a blow to the head.

"Move Captain, this is not your fight." The man said never lowering his gun, Steve just glared at the man. He had no idea who this man was, the Avengers had been fighting doom bots when this guy showed up trying to kill Natasha.

"No, you made it my fight as soon as you attacked her, and if you want her you're going to have to go through me." Steve said calmly.

"Very well." The man said eyes narrowing. Steve took a step closer as the man pulled the trigger. Steve bit his lip to stifle a groan as the bullet tore through his abdomen. He was already injured so his knees almost failed him, but he managed to stay up right. He kept going forward and every step was met with a bullet. He got up to the man as the fifth bullet at point break range went through his stomach, and came out the other side. He shoved the man and as he fell Steve grabbed the gun and shot him in the forehead. The man was dead before he hit the ground. Steve backed up a few steps before he too collapsed to the ground. Natasha was still slightly dazed but watched in horror as Steve took five bullets for her.

"Steve!" She screamed and ran over to him and collapsed by his head. "Oh God, Steve!" She said panicked and started applying pressure to the worst of the gunshot wounds leaning over his entire body to do so. "Don't worry Steve it will be ok, we'll get you out of here, it will be ok." By this point Natasha was trying hard to hold in her tears. His hand pulled her hands away from the wound gently, and the other rested on her cheek. She leaned into the touch on her cheek and met his blue eyes with her own green ones.

"I love you." Steve said quietly.

"I love you too." Natasha said not bothering to hold in her tears anymore. She leaned down and kissed his lips, and he returned the kiss. She pulled away, and their eyes met one more time. Then his eyes closed and he went still, his hand dropping to his side. Everything was silent for Natasha, and the world seemed to stop. From what seemed like a huge distance she could hear someone screaming his name, and then she realized it was her. Tears were streaming down her face, and she hoped that this wasn't real. After what seemed like an eternity but was only five minutes people were running over. There were medics and the rest of her team. Hands came around her waist trying to pull her away from Steve, but she struggled not willing to leave her captain. More hands, stronger ones, also grabbed her waist, and this time successfully pulled her away. She thrashed trying to get out of their grip, but she was unable to. She looked behind her to see that it was Clint and Thor holding her captive. Again she heard distant screaming, and again she realized it was her. She didn't notice that a doctor had come over. She felt a prick in her arm and looked down to see a needle before everything went black and she passed out.

oOo

The rain was coming down heavily, because of Thor. It was three days after Steve had been killed protecting Natasha. Everyone at the funeral had an umbrella except for Natasha who just felt numb. Though Clint was trying to cover her the best he could with his own. In the front of the crowd were the Avengers. Then Fury, Coulson, and Hill. Behind them were more S.H.I.E.L.D agents and civilians who wanted to pay their respects to the first avenger. It was after the service now and the crowd was slowly dwindling until it was only Natasha left. The other Avengers had gone a little distance away knowing that she needed to be alone. She stared at the gravestone, 'It should have been me', she thought and walked a bit closer to the stone.

"I miss you Steve." She said in a little more than a whisper, setting the red roses down on the grave. The tears falling down her cheek mixing with the rain.

_What have I done? I can't believe I just killed my favorite character! This really didn't come out like I hoped, but I'm terrible at righting action and death scenes. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave me a review._

_BumblebeenGlaceon_


End file.
